Never Let You Go
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Sasuke berjanji akan selalu mencintai kekasih kecilnya tersebut dengan sepenuh hati dan tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya, tidak akan pernah... mind to read and review


Never Let You Go

Pairing: Sasuino

Gendre: romance

Disclaimner: masashi Kishimoto

SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA! :D

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"Ino, sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Jangan simpan komikmu itu sembarangan!" Gadis _barbie _berambut pirang tersebut memutar matanya dengan malas, bosan mendengar omelan yang selalu didengarnya hampir setiap hari tersebut.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu anak kecil!" Pria pantat ayam yang sedang mengemas rumah tersebut berkata dengan gaya khasnya seperti biasa.

"Aku masih belum selesai membacanya paman!" Ino, gadis kecil yang usianya baru menginjak angka sembilan tersebut berteriak kesal saat dilihatnya kini, komik-komik kesayangannya sudah tersusun dengan rapi ditempat penyimpanan biasanya.

"Kalau belum selesai kenapa tidak dibaca?" kata pemuda itu dingin sambil mengemaskan ruang tamu yang begitu berantakan.

"Aku masih ingin menonton TV." jawab Ino malas.

"Minggir,"

"Paman!" Ino berteriak kencang, saat tubuhnya yang semula berada dibawah kursi kini sudah berpindah menjadi berbaring diatas kursi empuk.

"Aku harus membersihkan lantai, diam dan nonton saja!" kata Sasuke, pria yang sedang berkemas itu dengan dingin. Terlihat dengan jelas sekali bahwa pemuda itu sedang jengkel saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah satu jam dirinya berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah tersebut, tapi tidak juga selesai-selesai. Dan juga, dirinya bertambah kesal saat gadis kecil yang menumpang hidup di rumahnya tersebut sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Hm..." Ino tersenyum kecil saat melihat tampang kusut pria yang sering dipanggilnya paman tersebut. Gadis itu menyeringai saat sang paman melihat kearahnya.

"kenapa he?" tanya Sasuke tetap dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Paman, jangan kesal begitu donk... kalau paman marah, nanti paman makin cepat tua lo..." Pria yang lebih tua lima belas tahun dari anak kecil didepannya tersebut langsung mengeram kesal.

"Hahahahahahaha..." Ino hanya tertawa sambil memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"_Kuso..."_ kata Sasuke yang langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk disamping anak kecil tersebut. Sepertinya sesekali bermain dengan anak kecil tersebut tidak apa-apa kan? Sesekali?  
"Kenapa?" tanya Ino sambil mengerling nakal pada sang paman.

"Masih kecil saja kau sudah pandai menggoda, apalagi kalau sudah besar!" kata Sasuke dengan tampang sinisnya.  
Ino tersenyum dan langsung melempar asal boneka teddybearnya kelantai dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Pria itu tersenyum dan langsung mendudukkan anak kecil tersebut dipangkuannya.

"Aku rindu Sasuke-_kun."_ Kata Ino yang kini mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Oh ya? ternyata kau masih rindu juga pada paman yang sudah tua ini!" kata Sasuke masih berpura-pura marah.

"Jangan bilang tua donk... aku tidak mau menikah dengan paman yang sudah tua!" kata Ino dengan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, pemuda itu mencubit gemas hidung mancung Ino.

"Aku membelikanmu boneka _barbie_, kau bisa melihatnya di kamar sekarang." bisik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau!" Ino menggeleng pelan, dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke. Pria itu mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya anak kecil itu tidak mau melihat hadiahnya duluan.  
"Aku masih sangat rindu dengan Sasuke-_kun."_ Ino menyentuhkan kedua hidung mereka dan menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan.

Yah... gadis kecil itu memang masih sangat merindukan pria yang baru pulang ke rumahnya tadi malam setelah hampir sebulan pergi dinas di luar kota.

"Apa Sasuke_-kun_ tidak merindukanku?" tanya Ino yang kini sudah kembali memeluk calon suami masa depannya tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum senang dan langsung mengacak pelan rambut Ino.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, bocah!"

Ya... mungkin semuanya heran dengan hubungan mereka berdua, tapi ketahuilah... saat ini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, dan pada saat usia si gadis sudah mencapai angka delapan belas, mereka akan segera menikah. Dua tahun yang lalu, secara tidak sengaja Sasuke menemukan Ino yang sedang pinsan di tepi jalan, saat ini kondisi Ino begitu memprihatinkan. Atas kebaikan dari Sasuke, pemuda itu menolong Ino dan membiarkan gadis tersebut untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Tanpa peduli dengan masa lalu dari gadis tersebut, Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga Ino dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Hingga setahun yang lalu, Sasuke merasakan hal yang berbeda, entah kenapa dia merasa jatuh cinta pada anak yang dipungutnya tersebut. Terserah jika orang-orang akan memanggilnya pedofil atau apa, yang jelas... dia sungguh sangat mencintai Ino.

"Paman, apa selama berada diluar kota paman bersama dengan gadis-gadis cantik, terus paman jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Ino polos, dan langsung membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu he?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bibi Tsunade yang mengatakannya padaku." Ino dengan wajah sedih.

Sial... sepertinya Sasuke harus lebih tegas memberi peringatan pada orang yang mengasuh Ino selama dia tidak ada tersebut.

"Jangan dengarkan mulus busuknya." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanya Ino, bisa terdengar dengan jelas nada khawatir dari suara gadis tersebut. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Ino yang hampir mengeluarkan airmata tersebut.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu!" bisik Sasuke pelan.

Ya, mereka akan selalu bersama dan tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan oleh takdir. Sasuke berjanji akan selalu mencintai kekasih kecilnya tersebut dengan sepenuh hati dan tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya, tidak akan pernah...

Selesai.

Yosh... fic yang ditulis untuk mengisi waktu senggang akhirnya selesai. Makasih udah sudi membaca fic singkat yang gak jelas ini.

Kritik dan saran selalu gui gui nantikan. Terima kasih... :D


End file.
